For years the accepted state-of-the-art means for supplying digital magnetic tape to data processors and other users was the familiar 101/2 inch reel of ferric oxide magnetic tape. The development of the IBM 3480 Magnetic Tape Subsystem which utilizes a recording medium of chromium-dioxide magnetic particles on tape contained within compact, easy to handle cartridges, is rapidly making the 101/2 inch tape reels obsolete. Not only is the chromium-dioxide magnetic tape technologically better than ferric oxide tape, but being stored in specially designed cartridges which are about 4 inches by 5 inches in size, compared with the 101/2 inch reels, has resulted in substantial space saving to users.
Libraries for tape cartridges are available in the form of conventional stationary pigeon hole stacks into which individual cartridges are slid and then removed for usage. Portable carts with pigeon holes are also available to transport a number of cartridges from the stacks to data processing equipment.
In commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,630,737, 4,668,027 and 4,651,882, there are disclosed systems wherein there are a plurality of rows of pivotal storage cells within a frame or library stack. Each cell has a cartridge-discharge end and a rear wall opposite each other. A support is located beneath each row of cells and extends horizontally across the frame or stack. Pivot means are located intermediate the ends of each cell to permit it to pivot on the support means relative to the horizontal. In one system the center of gravity of the cell is located closer to the rear wall than to the cartridge-discharge end so that the bottom of the rear end of the cell normally occupies a lower position relative to the horizontal than the cartridge-discharge end, that is, the cell and the cartridge it contains tilts downwardly to the rear of the supporting means.
In another system, the center of gravity of the cell is closer to the cartridge-discharge end.
To remove a cartridge from the cell in either system, the front or cartridge-discharge end is manually tipped downwardly to expose the upper front portion of the cartridge whereby it may be picked out of the cell. After the cartridge is removed, the weight of the cell tips it to the position it occupied when it contained the cartridge.
There is an obvious advantage to be gained if a system of the type described above had a cell which, if not immediately removed, would not only expose a cartridge for immediate removal, but leave it in a position where it can be removed at a later date.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a storing and dispensing cell, which, upon the application of finger pressure, moves a stored object partially out of the cell for immediate removal at a later time.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system for storing and dispensing objects employing a plurality of rows of cells in stacks whereby any number of objects may be successfully placed in position for removal by an operator walking down the stack by depressing one cell after another. He may either remove each object immediately or return later to do so or delegate removal to another person.